


Promise To Stay Safe

by NymusVarelle



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloomers, Blowjobs, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, heights, patches suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymusVarelle/pseuds/NymusVarelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orbeck sits alone, shuffling through his scrolls as usual. He talks to himself on the topics of sorceries and then the unkindled pops into his mind. He thinks about how strong and steadfast he is. Then, lo and behold, unkindled appears before him. He becomes flustered and asks him why he's here. Unkindled tells Orbeck he has something to show him. Orbeck hesitantly obliges. Unkindled leads Orbeck up to secret room. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise To Stay Safe

Promise To Stay Safe

The day was grey, as usual. The weather never seemed to change at Firelink, not that Orbeck would ever go out to check. He sat in his usual spot with his scrolls, shuffling through them and decrypting the many spells that lie inside, waiting to be learned. With a wave of his catalyst, he conjured up a small crystal soul mass, hovering and bright. "Hmm, I'll have to work on it a bit more. The scripture claims I can create up to five of them..." He continued to mutter to himself, looking through the high ranking scrolls. He couldn't possibly imagine the perils Unkindled had gone through to get them. 

Unkindled... A strong and steadfast ashen one who had set out to find the lords of cinder. He had come across Orbeck a while back, somewhere in the crucifixion woods while he was researching the crystal sage who had supposedly sided with Farron Keep. Orbeck promised to stay at Firelink in exchange for Unkindled giving him any knowledge he found on sorceries, and Unkindled had definitely stayed true to his word. 

They would often converse over the scrolls he found and as time went on, they grew close. Orbeck started looking forward to the knight's visits, not just the scrolls he would bring. He was tall, sturdily built, and powerful. Adorning his figure was an ashen armor, burned and contorted yet beautifully accented by a deep crimson with gold patterns. His mind kept mulling over the Ashen one so much that he failed to realize that the person he was thinking about had appeared right in front of him.

"Orbeck?" A familiar voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. He looked up to see Unkindled standing right in front of him. "Oh! It's you. Good." Orbeck put on a small smile, secretly glad the knight had come. "What's the matter? You forget something? That would be like you," he teased. Unkindled let out a chuckle. "No, I haven't forgotten anything," he replied lightheartedly. "Oh? Then have you come across any new sorceries?" Orbeck inquired. "I've been in need of a distraction." Unkindled's weight shifted, his face hidden behind the burned visor.

"No, actually..." He paused. "I came to see you." There was a brief silence, and Orbeck found his face was starting to feel warm. "Oh? What could you mean by that?" He asked cautiously. The ashen warrior shifted again. "Well, there's... something I want to show you." Orbeck stirred on his seat. What could the Unkindled mean? And why him? After some thought, he decided. "Well, all right, I suppose," he replied, somewhat interested. "Good! Then follow me," Unkindled said excitedly. 

 

***

Orbeck was quite confused. The ashen one had lead him up the stairs of Firelink to a ladder that had been attached to the side of it. After stepping along roof tiles worn with age, they came to a small doorway. "Through here," Unkindled beckoned, " we're almost there." 

When Orbeck stepped inside, he was met with a wide cavern with a set of stone pathways crossing over each other through the middle, a nest sitting where the rafters converged. Looking over the edge, Orbeck immediately retracted with a small gasp and leaned against the wall. It was a very, very, very long way down. He had left his catalyst back with his things, rendering him unable to cast spook in case he fell. And though he claimed the spell was for carrying our deeds of an assassin, the real reason he had created it was because he feared heights. He peeked over once more. Good heavens, was that the fire keeper? She looked like an ant! 

Clinging to the wall and trembling, the sorcerer felt a hand on his shoulder. "Orbeck? Are you alright?" Unkindled asked with a worried tone. "I... I'm just a bit dizzy, is all. I'm sure whatever you have... It musn't be that important," he pleaded. "Oh don't be a coward," Ashen One replied. "Here, take my hand. I'll help you along." The Unkindled's hand grasped Orbeck's and he gave gentle squeeze. The sorcerer swallowed dryly and felt his face getting hot again. Through the ashen one's gloves he could feel a radiating warmth. "I'm not a coward, you knave." He sneered, nose turning up into the air. "Of course not, I am mistaken in thinking the great Orbeck of Vinheim would let a little fall like that scare him!" the ashen one beamed playfully. 

Orbeck sighed. "Very well... I'll just try not to look down." He said, not wanting to think about how far down it actually was. "Just keep your eyes on me," the knight commanded. They both stood back up and started walking across the beams step by step. "I didn't even know there was anything accessible up here," Orbeck chatted timidly, trying to take his mind off of the situation. "Indeed, a little exploring goes a long way. I found some pretty interesting things up here." Unkindled replied. "And you plan to show me one of these items?" Orbeck ventured to ask. A moment of silence as they continued along the rafters. "Well, not exactly, you'll see. Just trust me." Orbeck sighed again, and decided not to say any more. 

After a close call with a crow almost causing Orbeck to fall and a funny story about how Patches wasn't really 'unbreakable' they reached the end of the narrow beams, and Unkindled jumped down into some sort of room. Standing at the top, Orbeck hesitated. "Are you coming?" Orbeck shifted. "Well, I uhh. Yes, I'll be right down..." He was clearly not a fan of heights, even this one. Unkindled stretched out his arms and let out a chuckle. "Here, jump on down. I'll catch you." The sorcerer waved away his offer and tried to hide his embarrassment. "No, no. I can do it myself." He claimed, trying to sound tough.

He sat himself on the edge and began to lower his legs down slowly, trying to break the fall by as much distance as he could. Then, suddenly, his fingers slipped and he let out a cry as he felt himself plummeting through the air briefly, only to land in the arms of his escort. Unkindled reacted as if he had weighed no more than a sack of potatoes and laughed as Orbeck felt his face burning yet again. "I told you I could catch you," the ashen one said, voice filled with warmth and amusement. 

Orbeck shuffled in the knight's large arms and tried to change the subject and hide his embarrassment. "Yes, well, thank you. You can let me down now." Being carried bridal style wasn't all that great for this academy assassin's pride. "Yes, of course, your highness." Unkindled teased, and carefully set the smaller man down. Orbeck looked around. 

The room was plain, except for some candles spread around, lighting the area ever so slightly. An empty chest stood at one end of the room and a makeshift bed at the other. It seemed there was nothing really special about this room at all. He turned to the ashen knight. "Well?" He asked. "What is it you wanted to show me?" Unkindled stood quiet for a moment, staring at the floor. He then walked over to Orbeck and placed his hands on the sorcerers shoulders. "Orbeck..." He began. "I brought you here for another reason." His grip tightened slightly, and Orbeck's mind started to race. What? What did he really bring him here for? 

The ashen one lifted his helmet's visor, exposing a strong, contoured face and deep piercing eyes. Orbeck suddenly tensed up, and before he could make sense of the situation, he felt lips press firmly against his own. Unkindled had kissed him. The young sorcerers eyes were wide with confusion as the grip on his shoulders tightened and the ashen one pulled away, his face a mixture of worry and embarrassment. "Forgive me, that must have been a surprise for you," he said, ending with a nervous chuckle.

Orbeck couldn't speak. Still stunned with what had just happened, he gazed, still wide-eyed and blushing more than ever at the knight. "Wha..." He managed to sputter. "Sorry, I should've been more honest with you," the ashen one apologized. Orbeck was still lost, still lost in the softness of those lips. "You see, we've been aquatinted a while now, and we've had a lot of time to get to know each other. But lately, you're all that's on my mind." His hands slid down, taking hold of slender hips and squeezing. "I... What are you getting at here?" Try as he might, Orbeck couldn't quite compose himself. "I'm not trying to trick you or anything, but you really must know that I've been having insatiable cravings lately, and they all involve you."

Hands still wrapped firmly around his waist, Orbeck felt himself being gently nudged back until he felt the wall, but he was still having trouble forming coherent sentences. "So you... All of this... Leading me here...?" His questions came tumbling out as Unkindled leaned closer to him. "Yes. It was all to get you here alone. I apologize for my dishonesty but I need to know..." He leaned in, breath hot and whispered into the sorcerer's ear. "Is this what you want?" Orbeck felt the ashen one's large hips press into his and the large bulge he sported pressing up against his lower stomach and his breathing hitched. He was beginning to feel himself getting hard, so he took a deep breath and raised his hands to grip he back of the ashen armor. He looked up into the Unkindled one's eyes and suddenly felt calm, knowing all the things he had been thinking were not unrequited. 

Finally he spoke, gaining back his usual tone, one of a collected and coy nature. "You really are a sly one. Luring me in here to deflower me like some maiden." The ashen one was quiet, waiting anxiously. "Luckily, you're not the only one who's been having such thoughts." He smiled mischievously. "I will allow you to take me, if that be you desire." Unkindled's eyes lit up and he gave a sigh of relief. "You are just so impossibly irresistible," he said hungrily, his gauntlets venturing around to grab handfuls of the younger man's round behind, squeezing the globes. Orbeck gasped slightly, not used to such affectionate contact. Their hips rocked together and Unkindled began another kiss. Lips roamed over each other and tongues intertwined as Orbeck moaned into their mouths. Orbeck had never kissed anyone before, so the ashen knight lead their mouths. Strong hands continued to massage his backside and the both of them were becoming increasingly aroused. Their kissing continued, breaking every so often only to start once again. Both hungry for more. 

Suddenly the knight broke the kiss and leaned down to start nipping and licking Orbeck's soft neck, eliciting a soft moan from the mage. The young man was on fire. He'd never had someone treat him in this way, but he loved it. All the stories of happenings in Vinheim were surely true, and he almost regretted missing them. Almost. 

"Your trousers..." He gasped between being sucked and bitten. "Undo them." Unkindled leaned back and chuckled, voice filled with lust. "Well, aren't we eager?" He made quick work of removing the armor around his crotch, undoing belts and unlacing the cloth that lay beneath. His large arousal sprung free and Orbeck kneeled, suddenly questioning what he had gotten himself into. It surely felt big pressed up against him, but now that it was free and halfway aroused, he felt a little nervous. 

It was large and thick, musky from the knight's travels with a large pair of balls hanging below. Orbeck removed his glove and reached up to wrap his fingers around it's warmth and felt how it pulsed with life. Slowly he started stroking up and down the length, feeling it steadily getting harder. Unkindled made sounds of approval from above as he continued to pump. "Yes... That's it... Don't be shy..." he teased, goading the sorcerer on. "It's hard not to be considering what you're endowed with." Orbeck replied, knowingly inflating the ashen one's pride. Whatever it took, Orbeck wanted to impress Unkindled. 

After a few more pumps, he angled Unkindled's cock towards his face and parted his lips, taking the fat head into his mouth and bobbing slowly. The man above him leaned back and sighed, relishing the feeling. This was the first time Orbeck had ever gone near another man in such a way, and though he was enjoying it so far, loathe he be to admit that he was a tad troubled. He continued his motions, swallowing more and more each time his head lowered. His cheeks puffed up. He gagged and slurped. He was having trouble due to his lack of experience, but he was lost in how aroused he was and how salty Unkindled tasted. He couldn't resist for long as he undid his own pants to start stroking himself.

He felt one of those strong gauntlets clutch his dark chocolate hued hair and guide him along, until suddenly, it shoved him firmly against Unkindled's crotch, the young sorcerer's throat completely encasing the slick meat. He gagged and tried to breathe through his mouth but of course, how could he with something so large clogging it up? Tears pricked at his eyes as Unkindled growled in amusement. After a few more seconds, he was released to cough and sputter, his lips covered in his own saliva.

"Sorry, sorry!" Unkindled pleaded from above, "Your throat felt so good, I couldn't resist," he looked down grinning. Orbeck chuckled, "Don't be." He said, licking his lips, "You definitely have something worth slavering over." Orbeck's words were going straight to Unkindled's crotch. This young mage was much more appealing than he had previously thought, and the ashen one was losing his inhibitions. 

"Stand up," the knight commanded, bringing Orbeck to his feet and quickly spinning him around and pressing him against the wall. He undid the belt and threw up Orbeck's shirt to begin planting kisses all along the young sorcerer's back, giving him shivers and gasps. Licking and biting into his him gently, the ashen one couldn't resist how soft the scholar's skin was. 

"I'm going to remove your pants," Unkindled warned, loosening the ties around Orbeck's waist. "Well, I should hope so," Orbeck replied wantonly. "I haven't all day." Yet underneath his bravado, he was getting more nervous by the minute. He knew where Unkindled was venturing, and he was afraid of what was coming. He had heard stories, banter and teasing at the academy for being a prude, but he knew what position he was in. 

His trousers were slipped down to reveal his frilly, white bloomers, which Unkindled tore violently off of Orbeck's lean lips. Orbeck shivered, his backside tingling as it was exposed to the air, and suddenly felt something warm prodding him. "Oh! Ohhhh lords..." He let out a long sigh as the Unkindled lapped at his entrance, prodding the ring of muscle with his warm, slippery tongue. 

His sighs turned to moans as the wet tongue pressed past the tightness and explored him on the inside, a feeling entirely new to him. The ashen one's strong hands firmly held the young sorcerer's ass wide to make access easier as his tongue did the work. Orbeck was becoming jelly as he felt that warm organ wriggle around inside of him, the Unkindled's voice humming into him as he was eaten out, and he felt himself dripping. 

After minutes of intoxicating pleasure, the tongue retracted and Orbeck turned around, somewhat disappointed. He met the sight of the ashen one removing one of his gauntlets and putting two fingers inside his mouth and sucking, coating them with his saliva. Orbeck tensed, "wait, are you-" he was cut off as those deft digits thrusted inside of him, causing him to yelp slightly. Even after being in Unkindled's mouth and lubricated, he wasn't used to the girth of fingers. They pressed slowly in and out, bringing slight pain to Orbeck as they scissored and widened him up. "Orbeck, how are you faring?" Unkindled inquired, eager to make sure he was fit to continue. "It's a feeling I've... not had the p-pleasure of experiencing." He winced as they continuously prodded around inside him. "Pardon, but I'll be fine," he said, gritting his teeth against the pain trying to act as if he wasn't phased. 

Unkindled smiled and retracted his fingers to lift himself and press into Orbeck, his cock sliding between pert cheeks, slick and warm. Orbeck's mind ran wild. "You're so perfect," the ashen one cooed into the young mage's ear, humping into him gently, large cock hotdogging him. "Gods you are just too perfect." Their breaths turned ragged as Orbeck felt the tip of his partner's erection press into him and he gasped in pain. "Are you alright?" Unkindled asked anxiously. "You need only tell me to stop and I shall." The sorcerer gasped trying to relax. He had gone through worse pain than this. He wouldn't allow his pride to be broken. "What are you talking about?" He snorted. "I'm not made of glass, you know. This is nothing."

He felt that warm chuckle against his neck and smiled. "Orbeck, don't worry. I'll make you love every second." Now it was the ashen one's words going to the sorcerer's groin. He felt the girth press into him, stretching his pucker more than ever before and openly moaned. There was a feeling of fullness mixed with a dull ache and Orbeck couldn't help but let his mouth hang open as he dripped, close to exploding. 

With one final thrust, he felt heavy balls slap against his backside as it completely wrapped around that thick cock and he couldn't hold back the stream of white fluids that burst out from his own. He gasped, realizing he had come too soon, and felt his face becoming hot again. Unkindled laughed his usual warm laugh as Orbeck looked away in embarrassment. "F-forgive me, I couldn't help-" The ashen one cut him off. "No need for apologies, this is your first time, isn't it? I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." Orbeck turned back and was met with a sly smile. "That said, I'm not finished with you yet." He growled. Shivers. 

Slowly, Unkindled retracted his shaft to the head and then thrusted back in, forcing Obreck against the wall with a gasp. Each thrust gained more and more speed and momentum until the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the small hidden room. Orbeck's sighs as gasps turned into loud moans and pants as Unkindled pounded into him relelntlessly, filling him up more and more. Orbeck was beginning to lose himself in the onslaught, savoring every stroke as he was drilled over and over and over. 

There were long full strokes. Short thick ones. Times where the knight grinded against him, balls pressing firmly into soft cheeks, crotch slamming into his butt, bruising it. In one instance, he pulled out and teased the young Mage by sliding his meat up and down against the abused hole. "Tell me how much you want it," he commanded. "I want you to beg." Orbeck had lost all semblance of pride at this point, and gave in quickly. "Please... Ah... I want you..." Not a second later he was filled again, the ashen knight picking up where he left off. 

Eventually, the young Mage was turned around, his back pressed against the wall as Unkindled continued to pound into him, legs wrapped around his waist, toes curling. With the new angle, Orbeck felt the large cock graze a spot inside of him that had him yelping. "Ohh! Ahh! Right t-there!" he managed to pant in between thrusts. Noticing the reaction he had gotten, Unkindled grinned and repositioned himself to hit the spot yet again, having his perfect Mage howling in delight. 

Orbeck was undone, his calm and collected nature had dissolved at this point. Fully hard again after coming once already, he was unable to control his desires. His eyes rolled back and he felt himself close. The room spun, and he soon found himself on his back against something soft. Unkindled had carried him from the wall over to the bed and was atop him, his legs spread wide as the Unkindled knight continued to thrust inside him. "Orbeck... I can't hold much longer..." The ashen one managed to gasp. "Don't, please. Ahh- I want everything you have to give. Mff- I want it. I want you." 

Orbeck was begging like a whore, but he didn't care. He had never felt this good in his life. Within a few more thrusts, Unkindled let out a large groan as he pulled out from Orbeck and pumped himself with his hand, spraying white streams all over the mage's face, panting and moaning as he milked himself dry. It was about the same time that Orbeck gave release for a second time, coating his own chest with his own warm fluids.

They panted for a while, recovering from the high of climax until Unkindled lay beside his sorcerer, his armor, cold against Orbeck's skin. They had been too lost in their desire to take the time to remove it. Orbeck leaned up, his senses returning and finally managed to break the silence. 

"How degrading," he said, wiping some of the cum from his cheek. It had covered his entire face and he could only imagine how scandalous he looked. "You're the one who begged for it." Unkindled teased, sitting up to face him. Orbeck looked away, face red as he was unable to deny how he had acted. "Well, I think it's a good look for you," the ashen one giggled, suddenly leaning forward to grab him by the chin and lick Orbeck's nose, removing some of the white fluid from it. "Oh hush," he replied bossily, still flustered. "I will not." Unkindled replied happily as he embraced the sorcerer and pulled him down into the sheets with him, using the edge of one to wipe Orbeck's face.

They lay there, sharing warmth in the hidden room, arms locked around each other. "Hey..." Orbeck began, "It would bring me great pleasure to have this again. I... I want to be with you in this way. As often as possible," he whispered to his lover. This time there was no shame. No sarcasm or teasing in his voice. Unkindled was quiet, his fingers gently caressing the young sorcerer's hair. "Promise me, whatever perils you may venture into, I ask that you stay safe, so that you may come back to me." 

The ashen one leaned in to kiss Orbeck on the brow, a kiss filled with warmth and love and comfort. "I promise," he said as he drew back to lock eyes with his partner. "I will always come back for you, I promise." With that, the two huddled together and fell asleep in a shrine of fire, the flames of their souls as strong as ever, ignited by a warmth that would radiate endlessly in this ashen world. 

***   
"Jaysus." Patches grumbled to himself. "I thought the bloody things would never stop." The 'unbreakable' trickster sat among his many stolen items, glad that the disturbing sounds bothering him for the last few hours had finally ceased. "Reckon they must be some sort of ghosts or something. Moaning and all that bother. Thank heavens it's over." The dirty thief sat grumpily in his spot on the upper floor of Firelink Shrine, never taking notice of the room that stood feet away from his lair, and not knowing at the time that the noises that had kept him up would be plaguing him a lot more often henceforth.


End file.
